


Ice Ice Baby

by Walkinrobe



Series: So Dramatic [15]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Ashlynn first time skating, F/M, mega fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinrobe/pseuds/Walkinrobe
Summary: Scott teaches his little lady how to skate.





	Ice Ice Baby

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a fluffy Mini Moir extravaganza 💕

Ice Ice Baby

The Ilderton Rink always smells the same. It’s hard to describe it, maybe a combination of ice, sweat and popcorn? But it smells like home. Because it is. 

They’re seated next to each other down by the boards. It’s early Monday evening and they have the rink to themselves. She looks over at him, still wearing a Canada hoodie after all these years, and notices his fingers are fumbling while lacing up his skates. She watches him redo the lace on his right boot for the third time. They lock eyes and and he gives her an apprehensive smile. It’s unlike him. 

‘You’re nervous!’, she says, playfully bumping her shoulder into his. ‘Really? Please don’t be. Just enjoy the moment. That tiny human, bundled up in her cute as fuck pink jumpsuit, is your biggest fan, you know that better than anyone, right?’

Scott reaches across and kisses her temple.

‘Yep, I have a million butterflies right now. I think I’m scared she won’t like it. I’ve built up this day in my head for the past twenty years. I don’t want this to be our wedding day 2.0 - a shitshow because it fails to meet my unreasonably high expectations. I don’t wanna be crying at centre ice’ he confesses with a sheepish grin.

‘Listen Moir,’ she bossily whispers, ‘Christ on a cracker. This better not be like our wedding day. You smile and fake it until you make it no matter what happens in the next hour, you hear? You are not throwing a tantrum if this doesn’t go your way. I already have a two year old. The one you’re about to teach how to skate’.

He nods solemnly.

She squeezes his hand and rolls her eyes. Then she smiles her biggest, most genuine smile.

‘Besides, she’s going to love it. I promise. We love it. The boys love it. Ashy will love to skate too. It’s in her DNA. This is her first time by herself, and if she doesn’t love it today we’ll just try again. Plus, you’re taking her. And you’re her person, she’s undeniably a Daddy’s girl. She’ll love it because you do’.

‘You seem confident’, he still sounds unsure.

‘You and the ice? It’s the cliche. I’m always confident about that!’ she laughs.

He stands up and extends his hand to her.  
‘Wanna come for a little spin?’ he asks. She’s surprised, she thought he’d want to get Ashy out there straight away.

She knows he senses her surprise, he pulls her close and enfolds his arms low around her hips. He brings his lips to her ear.

‘You’ll always be my first choice of skating partner, Tessa Jane. Nothing will ever change that, not even the world’s cutest two year old’. He licks her earlobe and pretends to bite her neck. She shrieks like a sixteen year old.

Her insides bubble with happiness. On hearing those words she realises that’s exactly what she wanted him to say to her. And she didn’t even realise it. Nicely played, husband.

Scott steps through the boards onto the ice and turns to their kids, skating backwards a little ways so he can see them all.

‘Attention our magnificent Mini Moirs’ he announces ‘your Mom and I are going to have a little skate. Thomas, you’re in charge. Ashy, James and Oliver, please stay off the ice and do everything your big brother says. Am I clear?’ 

She smiles as they each nod to their father. Scott has such a stellar way of speaking to their kids, it’s the perfect balance of charm, firmness and respect. They adore their father. Adore him. He’s the bee’s knees according to their kids. They fight about who will sit next to him on the couch at home and who will sit either side of him at Leaf’s games. They yearn for his praise and he’s so easily affectionate with them all - a high-five, a ruffle of their hair, a squeeze, a cuddle, a kiss - he knows what they need. Just like he does with her.

‘OK, Virtch, let’s do this’, he sings to her.

*

They’re on the ice all the time. For work and for fun. It never gets old. Especially not when he skates with Tess. Most assumptions people make about their relationship are utter bullshit. But the folklore that they never fight on the ice is completely true. It’s perfection. She was right when she told him skating is in their DNA.

They’ve completed a couple of quick warm up laps and they’re back to where their kids are sitting. He brings Tess to a stop.

‘Tommy, can you please grab my phone and hit the playlist called ‘Tess’’ he calls to his eldest son.

‘Sure can,’ Tom jumps up to grab the phone from the pocket of the skating bag. He can see his son starting to scroll through his playlists. Tom is a great kid. He’s considerate and careful but he’s also brave and confident. At almost eleven he’s funny and becoming worldly.

‘Mommy, you skating fast!’ Ashlynn claps as Tess leans over the boards to kiss Ash’s forehead.

‘I know, Kiddo. It’s so fun!’ Tess says to Ashy. ‘Skating with Daddy is my favourite thing! Daddy and I are going to skate to a few songs then it’s your turn to come on the ice. Are you excited?’

Ashlynn furiously nods her head and jumps on the spot, forgetting she is wearing her skates. She promptly falls to the floor in a fit of giggles.

Tess skates back to him, positioning herself directly in front of his chest. He wraps his arms around her from behind, kissing her shoulder.

‘I’m hurt’ he whispers ‘Skating is your favourite thing? I thought your favourite thing was how I woke you up this morning?’ He turns her around in his arms and runs his hand down her chest, where the kids can’t see it, over her nipple.

‘You’re so predictable’ she swats his chest and he gives her a mock offended look.

‘Hey Tommy, how you going with that playlist?’ he releases Tess, moving backwards and skates an impatient circle around his wife.

‘Dad you have sooooooo many playlists’, Tom answers dramatically. ‘I’m still scrolling through trying to find the one called Tess’. He looks up at him, ‘What’s on this one? It’s called ‘Shagging Songs‘. Tom looks confused. 

He can feel Tessa’s eyes drilling a hole in the back of his skull. 

He clears his throat.

‘Pass me the phone, please’ he says in a very measured, respectable and responsible tone - the exact opposite of how he’s currently feeling.

He immediately finds the playlist he wanted, taps the screen and the opening bars of Justin Bieber’s ‘Sorry’ play through the rink’s speakers. 

‘Sweetheart, will you please join me?’ he takes her hand and they start performing one of their favourite routines. ‘The playlist is on shuffle, so the next two songs will be a lucky dip’, he exuberantly wiggles his eyebrows as he taps her on the shoulder and she throws her hands up in the air rolling her head, instantly remembering the moves.

‘I expect nothing less, you know I love to live dangerously,’ she smirks. ‘Though I’m awfully disappointed we’re not skating to the ‘Shagging Songs’ playlist’. 

‘Fuck off’ he jokes, smacking her backside in a bit of improvised choreography as she skates past him.

‘Gosh, I hope the next song is Carmen. I’ve been wanting the to give the kids a reason to ask us a whole stack of inappropriate questions’ she deadpans.

The dance to ‘Sorry’, then ‘I Want To Hold Your Hand’ and finally ‘Long Time Running’. Obviously, not all the original choreography but very, very close. They put everything into it, cheered on by their kids who, despite seeing them skate regularly, still ohhh and ahhh, and clap loudly. The kids love the speed, the lifts and the spins performed by their parents.

*

When they finish the last notes of ‘Long Time Running’, kneeling before each other on the ice, they’re sweating and panting. 

‘Holy shit’ he gulps ‘Three four minute programs in short succession, in hindsight that was ambitious, eh?’ 

‘Don’t go soft on me now, Moir’ she puffs. ‘You still gotta take your Lil’ Lady for her first proper skate’.

She watches him beam. His smile is infectious. He stands up and gently hoists her up to standing too. 

‘Thank you for this life’ he rubs her arms then brings her left hand to his mouth, kissing just below her wedding and engagement rings.

‘Right back at ya. You’re my person’ she hums.

‘Let’s get our Ashlynn Amy out on the ice’, he says softly and brushes a stray piece of hair behind his wife’s ear before he kisses her cheek. 

*

‘Is there anyone here called Ashlynn?’ he calls as he turns away from Tess and skates over to the kids. ‘Anyone???’

‘Me, me! It a me Daddy, I Ashy’ she asserts, raising both her hands in the air and wiggling her adorable little fingers.

‘Hmmmm, would you like to skate with me?’ he moves through the boards and squats down next to her.

‘Yes, pease’ she jumps up and down, this time he is there to catch her as she teeters on the blades, about to topple sidewards.

‘Boys, you were champs waiting patiently for Mom and I to finish. Thank you. You’re free to go out on the ice now’ he high-fives Tom, James and Oliver as they move past him to grab their helmets and hockey sticks.

‘You need your helmet too, Lil Lady’ he takes her bright blue helmet and plops it on her head, kisses her nose and secures the strap under her chin.

‘You look awesome Ash’, Tess smiles as she arrives at the boards. She kisses each one of her boys on their head as they skate past her, then takes out her phone to snap some photos.

‘I skate, Mommy’ she proudly announces.

‘I know, Baby. You’re going to skate with your Daddy’ Tess coos. ‘It’s the second best day of Daddy’s life, after the day you were born’ she pokes her tongue out at her husband.

He turns to look at Tess and shakes his head, ‘Nope, but definitely in my top ten’.

Of course, this is not Ashlynn’s first time on the ice. She been on the ice since she was six months old - in baby carriers, on her parents hip and even just walking around. But this is her first proper try at skating, using skates, by herself.

Scott holds her hands and helps her waddle to the gate in the boards. He moves backwards onto the ice and kneels, still holding her hands and waits for her to cross the threshold onto the frozen water.

Finally, his baby girl is about to skate. Despite Tess’ teasing there is an element of truth in what she said, Ash is his much longed for little girl and this is a moment that’s been highly anticipated.

Please don’t hate it, please don’t hate it, please don’t hate it, he wills good thoughts out to the universe.

They’ve done this three times before - taught a two years old to skate. He knows how this will go - she’ll take a few tumbles, he’ll cuddle and console, before righting her and they’ll start again. Rinse and repeat.

Holding her father’s hands Ashlynn steps on to the ice and squeals with glee.

‘I on a ice. On skates! Daddy, I on a ice! Look a me!’ Her smile is huge, face splittingly huge.

She shuffles towards where he is kneeling, her hands in his hands. His pants are soaked and his knees are cold but he doesn’t care. 

‘I can see Ashy. Look at you! Mommy and I love you so much! You’re such a clever girl’ he encourages. His heart soars, she is the most divine little creature, just like her mother.

He momentarily flicks his head back to look at Tess. She’s taking photos. 

Tess sees the tears in his eyes.

‘Moir, you’re such a sap. But I adore that about you!’ she beams. She glides forward and comes to crouch beside him. She hooks her arm around his neck and kisses his cheek. 

‘Living up to those excessive expectations?’ she asks quietly with a raised eyebrow.

‘Absolutely’, he concedes with a sniff.

He still has Ashlynn’s hands resting in his, holding her steady as she slowly shuffles forward.

‘I do it I self. Pease’, Ashlynn pushes away Scott’s hands. 

‘You want Daddy to let go?’ he croaks. ‘Already?’

‘I do it I self’, she repeats. ‘Daddy stay there’ Ash instructs him.

‘OK, I’ll be right here. Scoot back Mommy, let’s see if Ashy can skate between us’.

Tess wiggles back a few paces and puts out her arms. ‘Come here Baby, skate over to Mommy’.

Ashlynn slowly makes her way to Tess. She furrows her cute little brow in concentration, intentionally moving her feet, then Tess turns her around and sets her off own her way back to Scott. She’s pushing he feet outwards, covering ground like a little superstar. 

‘I skate Daddy, I skate!’ she squeals in delight as she launches herself forward into his arms. 

And she really is skating! Its wobbly and messy but she’s moving around in the direction she wants, under her own steam.

He bundles her up in his arms and peppers her with kisses, well, as best he can while she’s wearing a helmet.

‘You’re the greatest skater of all time!’ he laughs.

He can’t believe she’s picking up skating so quickly. He looks at Tess, panic stricken.

‘Tell me you haven’t been giving her secret lessons without me’. He’s only half joking.

‘Holy shitballs, when would I have the time to do that? Between 2am and 4am? You’re kidding, right?’ she laughs, only half offended.

‘You’re a clever clogs, give me a high-five Lil’ Lady!’ he says to Ash before she turns back to skate to her Mom.

‘Hey boys’ he yells ‘come over here and watch this’.

There’s a clatter of hockey sticks against the ice before their boys come flying over to them.

‘Look how great Ashy is doing with her skating’ Tess says as they come to a stop in a spray of ice.

‘I skate, I skate like ‘Om, ‘Amie and Oli’ she boasts as she leaves his arms, skates towards her mother before before promptly falling into Tessa’s embrace.

Her smitten older brothers offer words of encouragement and praise while Ashlynn reveals in the attention.

‘Ashy. You wanna skate with us?’ Tom asks looking hopefully to his father.

‘Sure. Tom and James stay close to her please. You might wanna hold her hands’ he says.

‘I skate, I self’ she rebukes and slowly shuffles forwards alongside her big brothers, now and again she folds in half like a pretzel, placing her hands on the floor to steady herself.

As their kids skate away from them he grabs Tess and pulls her close engulfing her in an embrace. He smiles at her trying to convey how incredibly grateful he is to to her for everything they share.

She rests her forehead against his. 

‘Me too,’ she sighs in response to his unspoken words.

He kisses her, deeply and passionately until they hear Jamie yell ‘Ugh, you’re not invisible. We can see you. Stop kissing, it’s so gross!’

The six of them laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
